


Moving Out

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Childhood Sweethearts, College, Coming of Age, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Parent Selina Kyle, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Kon-El | Conner Kent, This is a four part series bc im a slut for aus, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, True Love, Work In Progress, besides clark was terrible to kon for quite a bit, duke thomas is the only sane member of the batfam, like he even beats alfred, the kents are also great parents but we all know that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: damian and jonathan are growing up and they're doing it together
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. I love you

**Author's Note:**

> i was in a mood, sorry other updates are slow i just haven't ha dthe time with classes. i'll write something and A never finish or B never edit so.. i'll have more up later this week and thx for everyones' comments and kudos! ya'll motivate me<3

The night was raw, but it was no surprise. Gotham never truly warmed up for summer till June, they were scarcely falling through May. Damian loathed this. How was he supposed to change between cities when Metropolis was in tune with the current season, and his city was still a spring wonderland? Worse was that Alfred insisted he wore his insulated suit until Gotham was above sixty degrees at night. Damian had no fuel for his argument without telling the man his true intentions, but his Father had only permitted him to patrol in RedHood’s territory, thanks to a begrudging Jason and Dick’s, puppy eyes. If the price of sneaking off to Uptown Metropolis to see Jon was to be sticky and sweaty upon arrival, so be it.  
Jonathan would have The Kent’s, house to himself tonight and, neither could give up the opportunity of privacy from their families outside of school and patrol. Initially, Conner was supposed to be present and babysitting his younger brother. But Tim had invited him out with their team and, there was no way the Clone would miss having time with Tim. Jon wasn’t expecting him, but the younger Super had a hunch. After dating a Bat, you start learning their habits. It just so happens that Damian had the unfortunate habit of whisking Jon away in the middle of the night.  
Moreover, it wasn’t like Damian was coming empty-handed. He had Jon’s, favorite noodles in tupperware that he had packed before riding over the bridge and into Metropolis. The clerk had been surprised to have Robin come in to order noodles, but realistically, everyone has to eat. The cling of his Robin suit was unpleasant, to say the least, but Damian still felt the need to crawl his way up to Jon’s bedroom window. There was particular stealth that he tried to practice in day to day life and, he would be damned if some sweat and takeout would restrict him. Unlatching the window without any effort, Damian slung his feet over the side and jumped onto the unoccupied bed below. 

The bedroom had shifted over the years. No longer designed for a child, and rightly so considering Jon would be graduating in a matter of weeks. They were growing up, but if Damian could still sneak over, he would. Already attending Gotham University for two years, Damian was thrilled when Jon was elected star quarterback for Metropolis University. He knows there will be a day when they’ll live together and get their happy ending. They have too, according to the crazy assortment of romcoms Dick has forced him to sit through. But for now, he wants Jon to be close.  
He strolls out of the hallway and into The Kent’s living room. There he finds Jon flipping through a comic book, making Damian inclined to stand there watching until Jon takes notice of him. The view is one he could appreciate for hours and, Jon’s recent growth spurt may or may not have played a role in that. But the noodles are bound to grow cold even in Alfred’s containers, so Damian decides to try a straight forward approach. Silently placing his bag on the counter where the kitchen extends to the living area, he walks up to his boyfriend. Busied with bubbles of dialogue, Jonathan doesn’t look up at Damian until the older superhero is pushing aside the book aside, beckoning attention. Wide blue eyes twinkle with question marks as Damian climbs into his lap, wrapping his arms around his Superboy and placing a kiss on top of the curly black locks. Instinctively, Jon’s arms grab around the youngest Wayne’s waist. They sit in silence for several moments until Damian’s wrist is pulled loose from its grasp and his hand is brought up to Jonathan’s lips.  
A teasing glint's now replacing the former confusion in the blue eyes, “You know I have a phone, right?” He then pressed five individual pecks to each of Damian’s glove covered knuckles, "And a front door, "He adds as an afterthought.  
With his lips twisted upward, Damian snorts. “We shouldn’t alert all of Metropolis about your affair with Robin. What would Waynes say if they discovered you were cheating on one of their own?”  
Jonathan flushes, “You can’t blame me when they’re both so handsome and charming.” He stares up at the mask placed upon his boyfriend’s face, knowing exactly what it met. “You snuck out again?”  
In response, Damian nods while standing up, Jonathan follows suit. The nineteen-year-old grabs the other's hand and leads him to where the bag of food sits. A knowing look passes over Jon’s face and he grins. X-ray vision certainly comes in handy in their civilian lives.  
“All is forgiven. You are my most favorite rule-breaker ever.” He leans down and lets his lips brush against Damian’s cheekbone. Feeling the heat, he pulls back. “You feel warm, go grab some cooler clothes from my drawers. I’ll heat these.” He gestures to the containers.  
Tired of being hot and happy to see Jon’s passion for noodles, he will marry them one day, Damian agrees. When he returns to Jonathan’s bedroom, he opens the wood dresser by the bed. Even fully grown, Damian is shorter than the half-Kryptonian. A fact that gave Superboy pride and annoyed Robin as it has for several years since their initial acquaintance. At least he was still older. The clothes would be large but not intolerable and more appropriate than Damian’s suit. He decides on a simple white t-shirt and a pair of sweats that he’ll have to bunch at the waist with the drawstring. Removing his mask and stripping down he folds up the Robin costume, relaxing as the cool air hits his skin. He pulls the shirt on over his head, rearranging his untamable hair and slides into the sweat pants. By the time he’s back in the house’s front room, two plates are set up with wine glasses next to them on the table. There is purple liquid in the glasses, juice no doubt, and Jon is setting down candles.  
“Hey, Dami! Look,” Jon directs him over to where he’s been setting the table, dimples indenting his face like no one’s business and making Damian’s chest slightly flutter. Once he’s gained his boyfriend’s attention, Super stares at the candle wicks with red eyes. In mere seconds, the candles are lit and Jon’s chest is puffed out in childish confidence.  
“Very impressive, Corncob. Did you learn that just for me?” Damian asks, smirking coly at the huff that arises from Jonathan.  
“Of course I did, babe.” He walks over to Damian’s end of the table and pulls out the seat, signaling the art student to sit down.  
One day they’ll have this every night. Kisses and dinners. Teasing and flirting galore for the two of them to share. Damian would be a liar if he said the thought didn’t make him impatient. He wants that now and, Jon’s already eighteen. They could have that now but would it be too much? Is he overly invested in their relationship because he’s older than Jonathan? He tries to push his needs down and focus on the food in front of him and the person he has all to himself right now.  
By the time they’re done slurping down half of their dinner, Damian’s mind has been relieved of the stress and filled with dopamine and epinephrine. He’s always found Jonathan’s stories interesting, and hearing about a recent encounter with Nightwing was always pleasant. Dick and Jon’s relationship pleased him to no end. They were two of the most valuable people in his life.  
“And then he did this new flip that is like a twist, but there are more directions and jumps put into it. Super cool,” The excitement in Jon’s words keeps Damian from interrupting. He listens to the other rant on and, when they finally finish off their plates, they fall into a pleasant gap in the conversation.  
Now would be as good a time as any to tell Jonathan the basics of what exactly has been turning wheels in Damian’s thoughts. He wishes that his dialect could be more elegant, but instead, he shouts out something so jumbled that Jon, who is equipped with super hearing, has to ask him to repeat himself.  
“Can you repeat that Dames? You sounded worse than a speedster.” Damian would be irritated by the comparison if he knew it wasn’t accurate.  
“I said, ‘I am moving out this summer,’.”  
“Oh.”  
“Oh?”  
Awkwardly chuckling, Jon shrugs. “I didn’t know you were so ready to renounce the manor yet. And what about your Dad? He’s still a helicopter parent when you're not even a minor.” The remainder isn’t cold or harsh, but it still strikes Damian like a block of ice.  
Regardless, he remains composed and continues. “I’ve already passed my position as CEO of Wayne Enterprises." He hasn't but his major being art should've clued them in. "Timothy will inherit the manor with the company. I don’t want my inheritance, I want you.”  
Jon’s head tilts like a confused puppy, “You have me, Dami.” He reaches over the distance between them and squeezes Damian’s hand.  
“I wish for you to move in with me and not to the dorm. There are plenty of humble homes lying between the outskirts of Metropolis and Gotham. We may attend our classes and come home to each other every day.” Green eyes glared at the table, regret beginning to peek through. “I understand if you’re not ready but I had to try and request your companionship.”  
It doesn’t take a genius to see that the offer is genuine. Damian’s palm is sweaty, and Jonathan can’t be blamed for making a perfectly rash but sane decision. Their life together seems to have taken far too long to come even now. They had mused about a cottage away from the real world since before their relationship had begun. The offer is wholly Damian, an honorable gentleman and uniquely sweet in a way only he can recognize after so many years invested with his boyfriend.  
“Then, I will.” Blue eyes meet green, their mix of certainty and anxiety blending and balancing together. He gets out of his chair and hauls Damian up, laughing at how shocked he seems. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Damian. I want us to have our home together. I couldn’t think of a better time with my internship and your book about to be published. We can start the second I get my diploma”  
It was factual. They were both peaking career-wise. Damian was writing a book filled with his published and private works of art, which were bound to be a success because Damian’s talent for art was immeasurable. Jonathan, on the other hand, was focused on football but had just been accepted into a major photography company as an assistant.  
Concealing his face in Jon’s chest and holding him close, Damian whispered. “Honestly, I didn’t think you’d want to, Beloved.”  
“Why not? I love you.”


	2. blood son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know buying a house isn't realistic for two college students but dami's rich and it's a very small place

Clasping their hands together, Jonathan led Damian up the front lawn. The house was modest and in their budget but not what Damian would normally appreciate. For that reason, Jonathan's stomach was filled with anticipation. 

They were going to be adults now, a month left of summer vacation and barely the makings of any plans. Jonathan had already told his parents that he'd be moving out to a place that was not his school's dorms. His dad had eyed him suspiciously, but his mother was quicker, interrogating him with a scary amount of force. In a matter of minutes, he had given up his and Damian's plans while had begging for his parents' approval, which wasn't hard to receive. They had loved Damian since he had first shown up on their doorstep as a homicidal gremlin destined to stay. The Kent's were a breeze considering that the Bats would eventually find out; likely Tim first because the third robin was the best detective in the family, but tapproaching that subject with Damian could wait.

Damian's face remained neutral until they entered the front door. However, in their first few steps into the living room, a small smirk and spark in his eye shined. An uncommon fact was that Damian tolerated a certain brand of coziness. And with this house's wooden floors and yellow walls, he was pleased. Leave it to Jonathan to pick out a cottage for their future home.

"I know it's not much, but I sorta of thought of you when I saw it." Jon scratched the back of his head, "I mean there are other options, but the colors reminded me of that one cool painting you did in your Junior year." Even after all this time, Damian could still roll his eyes fondly at his boyfriend's bashful behavior. He was a true sap.

"That's very thoughtful Jonathan," Damian said, kissing his beloved's cheek. 

They moved on to tour the rest of the small house. They found a master bedroom, a guest room and a cute kitchen that was so petite it would've made Alfred's skin crawl. Knowing Bruce would prefer them to live in the city, Damian favored the small abode. It wasn't an impenetrable fortress, like the league, or a large manor with too many silent rooms. It was perfect.

Hoping up on the kitchen counter, gazing at Jonathan Damian shrugged. "How long do you predict the move will be?"

Jonathan only took a moment to process the answer before swooping Damian up and nearly suffocating him. "So you like it?" 

“It’s more than sufficient. It's ideal.” 

The words caused a small swell of pride to inflate in Jon’s chest. He always felt accomplished when they agreed on something like they were an old married couple. 

…..  
The Batfamily and Kon couldn’t help but wonder why Jonathan and Damian had summoned them. The two boys usually kept away from open and large discussions involving their family because they never felt the need to be informed of Jason’s boyfriend, Roy’s, latest cooking disaster, or Wayne Enterprises stocks. 

“Do you think they’ll tell us who is on the bottom and who’s on the top since we came?” Jason asked, sipping the tea Alfred had brought upstairs.

“Damian’s the bottom.” “Jon’s the bottom.” Tim and Dick said simultaneously before glaring at eachother.

“50 dollars say Demon Brat is a bottom.”

“Jon’s is clearly on the bottom, have you met him?”

“Dick you just don't want to admi-”

Bruce cut Tim and Dick off, “Boys! Please just, no.”

Selina and Duke casted each other the same glances of exhaustion. Oh to be apart of this family.

…..

Jon and Damian pulled up to the manor in a pleasant mood, despite the drama that was bound to transpire. But didn't chaos always occur when gathering the Bats together? Neverthelees, nothing could ruin their mood, besides maybe an Arkham breakout or alien invasion. They had just purchased the house they'd visited three days prior. The humble cottage was now theirs and Damian and Jon planned on beginning the move as soon as tomorrow. 

Walking through the front door, hand in hand, the lead themselves to the usual Wayne announcement room (which could honestly be any room at this point.) Jon, while far from nervous, wasn't looking forward to facing all of the bat siblings and his brother. Kon would likely give Damian a firm warning and then congratulate him but the nerves were still there. However, the other bats were more theatrical and overprotective. Not to mention having Dick and Bruce, the two people whose' opinions Damian valued above all else, present for their announcement. 

In the sitting-room, they found the bats, excluding Stephanie, Barbara, and Cassandra, who'd taken a trip to Hong Kong together. Damian had already called them and nonchalantly stated his plan before hanging up this morning. They may be his sisters but there was no way he'd stick around for Stephanie's teases; he'd really only called for Cassandra, knowing Dick would share the news with Barbara, but it seems that you can't separate family and lovers when it comes to gossip. Pleased that they had all shown, even Jason, Damian positioned them on the wider armchair.

"So Baby bat," Dick said, joyful as always to see his youngest brother and Jon. "What's going on? You never call us together."

Glancing over at the pair, Jason scoffed. "Clearly it has something to do with super 2.0," His tone made everyone but Jon cringe.

"Hi Jay!" Jonathan chirped. He and Jason had always had an odd in-law relationship. The second robin was more protective of Damian then Dick or Bruce when it came to Jon and as a result, he had threatened the younger super several times. Especially after Jonathan had stated that he thought Jason's threats were cute which didn't help his case.

"Damian," Bruce said, adjusting his posture. "An explanation would be appreciated."

Scrunching his nose and gazing at Jon momentarily, Damian answered. "As you know Jonathan is going to start college in two weeks time and I am of age." He swallowed hard. "We've decided to move in together. We've bought a small place between our cities, and it's already been decided but I felt that you should be informed."

They were all silent. Most noticeably was Tim, who looked as if he was having a stroke.

“You, you- Mr. ‘My Bloodline Is My Most Redeemable Thing About Me’ and ‘My Insta. Bio Is Literally The Blood Son,” Tim choked over his words as Selina massaged his back. “Why?”

Utterly confused, Damian’s brows furrowed and nostrils flared. He had already made his decision and he would’ve thought Tim would be happy to hear that he was leaving. Why was his brother not pleased? Why was everyone no one saying anything? He was the blood son, obviously, but he had grown up! He could leave his father. Speaking of Bruce, who’d taken their news with a stoic face, Damian was surprised his father hadn’t objected yet and had opted for silence. 

“Dames?” Duke cleared his throat. “We all thought you wanted the Manor.”

Upon processing the statement, both Jonathan and Damian’s eyes shot open.

“Wait do you want to? I should have ask-”

“Don’t be a baffoon. I would have never agreed to leave the manor if I wasn’t-”

“Then why did he say that?”

Groaning and glaring at Duke, Damian scoffed. “Because I am the Blood Son,” Examining Tim, who was now cradled in Kon’s arms while malfunctioning, his face softened. “But I’ve always been last on the list for inheritance, technically. And if Grayson, Todd and Cassandra don’t wish to take ownership of the Manor one day, I suppose it will be Timothy’s responsibility. He is the CEO of the company, and I’ve never intended on replacing him again.” 

He knew the older three didn’t want the manor and that Duke had already told Bruce of his disinterest. And realistically, Damian had spent more time with Alfred than head anyone else and would miss his second, more morally aligned, grandfather. But, he and Jonathan were leaving Metropolis and Gotham to be with each other and that in itself would have to be sufficient for his family. 

Unexpectedly, Jason stood up and pulled both of them into a hug. Damian could feel Jon tense, but Jason was clearly adamant in his decision to hugging them as his form of approval while the adults in the room, and Tim, got their shit together. Out of earshot, Jason whispered something into his boyfriend’s ear and then exited the room, leaving an oddly masculine and parental kiss on Damian’s forehead. 

Off to the side, Dick was surprisingly unaffected and Bruce was… teary-eyed? Good lord...

“Damian, you know I trust you,” Where was this version of Bruce when he was ten years old? “But are you sure you’re still so young,” Oh, nevermind, the same hypocrite just with parental ideals.

Holding his ground, Damian nodded. “I love Jonathan, and I know he loves me.”

“That’s it!” Dick said, finally breaking down. “I need a group hug and so does B, before he locks Damian into a tower and threatens Jon.”

Jonathan pulled a face that would’ve made Damian smirk on another occasion. But not now, not while Grayson, Selina and Pennyworth move toward them and the clone drags both Thomas and Drake into the equation, getting ready to smother his lover in their familial dysfunction. His father is just awkwardly standing by his wife. Still, Damian knows he cares and is just realizing that his child is growing up. 

Ruffling Jon’s hair, Kon joins Dick in his grasp on his baby super brother and leans in to whisper, “You sure you want all this, Jonny?”

With a radiating smile as he watches Tim begin to sob into Damian’s shirt, Jon answers, “Why wouldn’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistake are mine! very sloppy editing but i wanted to stop procrastinating!
> 
> as always, thanks to all who read, leave kudos, or comments~ yall inspire me <3

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos and comments make me giggle like a school girl!!<3


End file.
